It is desirable to use insulating communications means within an electric utility substation and at other locations in an electric utility system in order to safely cross over high voltage gradients that may exist either as a result of the high voltages continuously used by the utility or which result due to transient conditions. One communications media in use for this purpose is fiber optic cable. Another one, the subject of this invention, is two way packet radio; the term packet refers to non-continuous bursts of data of desired length. Two way packet radio systems have the advantage of lower cost and also the intrinsic value of providing two way communications between any two peers in a local system.
This invention will be more particularly described in its useful application to communications between SLIM devices. SLIM is an anachronism used by the inventor to describe a number of devices constructed and programmed as Synchronous LInear Machines and which use one or more of the following patents and patent applications.